un dia de lluvia
by kaoryamy
Summary: Naruxsasu... necesito mas?


Estos personajes no me corresponden, de ser asi, seria rica n.n

Este es mi segundo, hem… intento, que realmente subo… no sé escribir lemon, así que ténganme paciencia…. Cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia o amenaza, favor de dejar un review… y haber que sale

Acto uno: una noche de lluvia…..

NaruxSasu:

* * *

><p>-¡!Naruto Uzumaki! –se escuchaba de callejón a callejón a un peliplateado gritando, es muy difícil que esta persona se gritara generalmente siempre es muy alegre, pero esta vez era diferente. El chico delante de él le estaba explicando lo que sentía por el mencionado….<p>

Del otro lado del callejón un rubio solitario se cubría el rostro con unas gafas oscuras y una capucha de su misma sudadera…

-haaa! Ese grito parece mi nombre –se decía a sí mismo un tanto dudoso… comenzó una fuerte lluvia rápidamente y el chico comenzó a correr, era muy difícil encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, pero extrañamente ahora no corría bajo esa idea, sentía algo dentro de sí, que esta lluvia era especial, algo extraordinario pasaría, paso de largo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos muy claros como la luna la cual se le quedo observando un rato y al notar lo húmedo del cuerpo del rubio solo se enrojeció su rostro…

-Hinata! Oe, ke pasa?- uno de sus amigos la saco de su ilusión.

El rubio continuaba su carrera, para lograr encontrarse con aquello que sería extraordinario, continuo y una rubia de ojos azules lo observo mientras se decía a si misma que ese extraño ser sería el único tonto que correría de esa manera, cuando noto que el rubio cerró los ojos y continuaba corriendo…

-Aja! Así ocurren los accidentes –sonreía santurronamente sin evitar nada, ni moverse, solo ansiosa de que lo que pasara, pasara delante de ella…

…. En ese instante…

Veo a la rubia chismosa del lugar, -jaah a de creer que estoy loco n.n, pero… **piensa un poco** y si cierro los ojos? podría ser…- cierro los ojos para que lo extraordinario pase más rápido y…. – hey que sucede?- algo choco contra mí y ahora esta encima mío-estas bien? –Pregunto a la persona que está arriba- hola? – observo como va abriendo sus ojos y mi corazón late con fuerzas-*será esto lo que esperaba?*-me pregunto a mi mismo mientras me quedo extrañamente paralizado y cómodo-siento como al ser observado por esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma, me hipnotizan, una sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando. Que es esto, se están acercando esos ojos?- hola, estas bi…..-siento como sus labios se posan sobre los míos, es una situación bastante extraña y siento la dulce y tierna calidez del beso de aquel extraño…-*baah! Que estoy pensando, si no es un extraño, es esto lo que buscaba… ya lo encontré*-me digo a mi mismo y no permito que se aleje de mi aquel chico cierro mis ojos y lo abrazo, no importándome del todo que estamos en el piso y la lluvia nos está cayendo encima, cada vez es algo más fuerte y decido separar aquel beso fuera de lo común. Lo alejo un poco de mi cuerpo para reincorporarme.

Cuando logramos ponernos de pie lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a correr.

Parece que la lluvia comienza a cesar y aun nosotros seguimos corriendo tomados de las manos -*heee, que hago ahora, lo tome por impulso pero no veo un lugar adecuado para detenernos,*-giro mi vista disimuladamente y lo noto un poco mas pálido de lo que ya era -*piensa, piensa un lugar cálido y solo para descansar…. Haaa ya se**- veo que mientras corremos nuestro paso es cada vez más lento y una pelirrosa cerca parece conocer al chico detrás de mí, me detengo delante de ella y me acerco al chico, parece muy afectado por la carrera así que levanto su mentón un poco y le deposito un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo cual hace que se sonroje el chico y la chica pelirrosa parece querer zafar el poste aun lado de ella, le doy una gran sonrisa y tumbo al chico para cargarlo y seguir con la carrera -*hum, que extraño, su cuerpo es muy ligero*- recuerdo alguno que otro entrenamiento y continuo para llegar al lugar.

Logre llegar antes de que me pateara aquel encanto de chico

-lo, lo lamento, -trato de disculparme- por cargarte –parece que intentara discutir la molestia se le nota- y los besos anteriores –trato de disimular mi nerviosismo pero noto que el baja su rostro-aquí tienes- le acomodo una toalla en su cabellera oscura y comienzo a secar poco a poco su rostro delicado – por cierto soy Uzumaki –sonrió como siempre, o eso es lo que trato –Uzumaki Naruto, heee! –siento como golpea mi mano para no ayudarle –así te educaron en tu casa –me molesto un poco y vuelvo a verlo, ahora me siento como un tonto, me dirijo a mi armario y tomo un par de prendas…

El chico aun no quiere decir nada así que me dirijo al cuarto de baño pongo la ropa y abro el grifo mientras lleno la bañera.

-El baño ya está listo, para que entres, y no te resfríes *espero que no me aviente nada ahora* -sonrió ahora con alegría y lo que siento es que con su mano hala de mi ropa húmeda, me le quedó viendo y me sorprendo al escuchar lo que quiere decir.

-Uzumakii! Báñate conmigo- me mira fijamente y luego se le enrojecen las mejillas.

Solo puedo acertar al sonreír, no sé que tiene este chico, pero me enloquece…

Cabe decir que desde que entramos al baño, con el agua tibia nos comenzamos a besarnos nuestros labios se necesitaban cada vez más, era difícil resistirse a aquel encanto el chico sabia donde provocarme y me provocaba como un lobo, besaba mi cuello y al mismo tiempo lo mordisqueaba, dejando marcas de sus labios por el mismo, por el pecho, sus mordidas y sus besos eran cada vez más necesarios, mas fuertes, mas excitantes….

-Waaa! –gemí sin darme cuenta y el solo sonrió, al parecer había sacado el agua a un nivel bajo y el continuaba sus besos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, lo cual me sorprendió rotundamente –que….haaaa…. haces? –me estremecía del placer, sabía que no debíamos ya que no sabíamos quien éramos…

-Te sientes feliz?-me pregunto mientras una mirada triste, me hacía sentir culpable el dándome placer y yo... yo que podía contestarle? Tome su rostro entre mis manos le di un tierno beso en su mejilla y le susurre en su oído.

-Mientras te quedes conmigo… -lo abrazo fuerte mente -Estaré feliz Uchiha Sasuke-sin saberlo ese nombre se me vino a la mente y se lo dije.

El me abrazo fuertemente comenzó a llorar y nos enjuagamos nuestros cuerpos, cuando salimos preparamos unos ramen instantáneos, bueno es lo que había en la alacena de un chico rubio soltero a fin de cuentas n.n…

* * *

><p>Que haces dobe?- un joven de 20 años le pregunta a su rubio "compañero de cuarto"… que está sentado frente a su computadora uno o dos años mayor..<p>

Nada teme, solo-voltea a verlo y le toma del brazo-solo fantaseo teme- sonrió libremente…

Serán perversiones verdad DOBE! No sabes nada más que eso –finge molestia

Teme, no te preocupes, no estás incluido realmente-sonrió al ver su expresión y al quererse separar de mi

Queee! Entonces con quien…-lo interrumpo besándolo dulcemente y lo miro tiernamente mientras hace un ligero puchero.

Claro que solo fantaseo contigo, Teme, no hay otro! –le vuelvo a besar para dejarle claro que no se debe molestar, pero él intenta zafarse para leer lo que escribí al no dejarlo, el forcejeo y los besos se vuelven continuos y cada vez más intensos….

* * *

><p>-como, sabes mi nombre, nar..naruto?-me pregunta tímidamente mientras cenábamos el ramen en lo calientito de la cama cada quien con su pijama para dormir puesta-<p>

-eso es gracioso sabes…-le miro mientras sorbo de mi comida- es que ese es el nombre de la persona que amo.

Noto que se sonroja suavemente

-Ese es tu nombre verdad?- lo veo directamente a los ojos y me acerco lo mas que puedo a él, para escuchar su respuesta.

Me aleja de él y sigue comiendo muy a fuerzas lo que tiene servido..

-Dobe…-solo logra murmurar eso…

-Teme…-sonrió alegre y me doy cuenta que algo extraordinario comienza,

-Teme… QUEDATE CONMIGO!- le suplico a gritos cuando termino de comer… y el me ve extrañado..

-….- me mira de manera muy triste –no, no puedo hacer..-lo interrumpo

-no me importa lo que pase después de mañana, ya lo arreglare todo, no te preocupes… solo…- bajo mi mirada tratando de ocultar el dolor que siento por esa frase interrumpida por mi –solo quédate conmigo…. Yo… yo… te… AMO! –lo abrazo para que sienta mi corazón latir fuertemente por él.

A la mañana siguiente me preocuparía por todo lo que pasaría, sus problemas ya serian después de que el decidiera quedarse con el…

* * *

><p>Teme te imaginas que hubiera pasado con nosotros si no hubieras aceptado quedarte conmigo-le pregunto después de un rato haber tenido una intensa sesión de besos y caricias en el sillón.<p>

Dobe!-me responde sorprendido- hubiera vuelto contigo –me dice dándome un lijero golpe en mi cabeza- no era de útil para nadie, y ahí estabas tú.-me mira súbitamente- Un "desconocido" que aparece "accidentalmente" y diciendo que me ama?-me mira con su gesto de burla.

Haaaa!- me quejo inútilmente- si, recuerdo lo que tuvimos que luchar para que te quedaras conmigo después de que tu aceptaste… -me quede pensando- aun no puedo creer que le mintieras a Kakashi diciéndole mi nombre para que te dejara en paz…-le abrasé mientras observe que se entristecía- me siento afortunado n.n

Yo…. –baja su mirada y me preocupo un poco- yo… no se que habría hecho si no hubieras aparecido Naruto…-lo beso en la frente y la noche nos cubre mientras forramos nuestros cuerpos de besos y caricias…

* * *

><p>Yo también te amo Uzu… Naruto- le decía el joven uchiha de ojos tan oscuros como la noche a un rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo matutino, lleno de intensidad…<p>

* * *

><p>hiuuuuuu... lo que ocurre por mi mente en un rato de mucha lluvia -extraño para este arido lugar- y mucha aburricion jeee... matta nee n.n


End file.
